Indiana and Wisconsin Have Their Own Letters Now!
by bdsoccerKesesese
Summary: Indiana, the Crossroads of America, and Wisconsin, America's Dairyland, are joining forces to make themselves known to America and to you. Leave your replies/questions/whatever and the lopsided duo will answer back. *First Fic* OC's allowed, of course!
1. Indiana and Wisconsin's Merry Intro

Indiana: Indiana here!

Wisconsin: . . .

Indiana: Uhm, Wisconsin?

Wisconsin: Yeah?

Indiana: You're supposed to say-_mrgh_, never mind. Anyway—I'm Indiana. Indiana Jones!

Wisconsin: _Pfft_…_pff_…And I'm Wisconsin.

Indiana: That just _soo_ funny, isn't it? You're a real _comedian, _aren't you?

Wisconsin: _Ha_…we're doing something here, remember, Indiana?

Indiana: Oh my gosh! Uh-yeah-how could I forget? So, as I was saying, I'm Indiana, and that's Wisconsin. We wanted to make our presence known to the world-

Wisconsin: Or the United States at least-

Indiana: (_Isn't that the world?_) and not become the Canada of the United States.

Wisconsin: Who?

Indiana: Exactly!

Wisconsin: What Indiana is trying to say is that we want to get some letters and talk to you guys.

Indiana: Yup. Until football starts up again, I've got nothing to do. I can't wait to see the Colts play!

Wisconsin: And I was dragged into this somehow.

Indiana: No time for flash backs! Time for letters! We'd love to hear from you or talk to you or help you or whatever you want.

Wisconsin: You could be a little more formal here, Indiana.

Indiana: Nah, that's not the Hoosier way. Anyway, drop us a line!

Wisconsin: But remember, we'll both answer you unless you specify that you just want to talk to one of us.

Indiana: So basically if you just want to talk to_ me_ and not Wisconsin. Hope to see and talk to you all later!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! bdsoccer here! I've wanted to write this for a while, but I was planning on just doing Indiana. Then I found out that someone had already done one with Indiana. Grr! I didn't want to be accused of stealing, so I did something I personally have not seen here before-Question answering with more than one character that are both made up characters. So, back to the point, this is my first fic, but I don't think it really counts as an official fic. But please leave reviews nonetheless! It'd make Indiana and Wisconsin so happy! Ask a question, get advice, discuss riddles, get their view on their family's relations...anything(almost)! (If I need to up the rating, I will) Seriously though, leave your replies and let's have some fun with this!**

**You may use any nation in the anime/manga or an OC, or just be yourself! So basically, in other words, you may sign as anything/anyone. Have fun, because Indiana and Wisconsin sure are happy to answer!**


	2. MeganTheNerd I

_Hey Indiana!_

_Out of curiosity, within the states, do you have any family drama that occurs? I'm visiting Fort Wayne, Indiana this summer to see my mother's side of the family (I live in Washington by the way) and I know we have had plenty too spare. Say Hi to Wisconsion for me!_

_- MeganTheNerd (Hoosier born, Washingtonian raised)_

* * *

><p>Indiana: You're visiting my home? Awesome! If you can make it there, you should definitely check out The Children's Museum of Indianapolis*. It's always a blast!<p>

And, sibling rivalry? Well. . .we pretty much all get along well. Like any family, we see to quarrel more than we get along, but nothing too serious. However, Virginia and West Virginia are a little uncomfortable next to each other when others are watching. The split kinda changed something between them, you know? But they are ding better and, don't tell them I said this, obviously love each other very much. ~

And, who could forget the Civil War? The southern states usually get quite around that subject. I mean, we all do, but they do most of all of us. Kansas, Ohio, and I became a little closer then, but as a big picture, ties and trust were broken and have taken just too long to repair. But. . .But we are all fine now okay? So don't worry.

_And, let's see, what else...?_

Oh yeah! Alaska always gets mad at Texas when Texas says _he's_ the biggest state.

Wisconsin: I don't think that's what she meant, Indy.

Indiana: Really? Oh, okay. By the way, she wanted to say hi to you, Wisconsin!

Wisconsin: Hello.

Indiana: You're not the most social person, are you Wisconsin...?

But, nonetheless I hope you enjoy your visit over here, and thanks for sending us a letter!

Wisconsin: Yeah, thanks.

Indiana: Until next time!~

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello! I was so happy so see that I had receved a letter. Thank you so much!**

***The Children's Museum of Indianapolis: The largest children's museum in the world and rated the #1 children's museum in the nation! I have personally been there _tons_ of times and it is always a good time.**

**Letters are much appreciated! Thanks everyone!**


	3. Lee Jones, Indiana I

_(Hehe sorry about that! I like the idea of two characters together though! Looks like Lee has a partner in crime ^^)_

_Dear Indiana and Wisconsin,_

_Wazzup! It's me, the female counterpart of our dear state of Indiana. I see that my brother has made a friend. Anyway, I think that we should hang out sometime, Ohio is annoying the heck out of me and Illinois says I need to hang out with other people._

_Your awesome sister,_

_Lee Jones, Indiana_

_(PS, I didn't know if your Indiana was a boy or a girl, so I assumed boy. Please correct me if I'm wrong!)_

* * *

><p>Wisconsin: . . .<p>

Indiana: . . .

Wisconsin: . . .

Indiana: Well, say _something_, Wisconsin!

Wisconsin: You're too masculine, Indiana.

Indiana: A-ahem.

Hey, thanks for the letter! I know how you feel.

Wisconsin: Yeah, Ohio and Illinois aren't exactly the most, uh, friendly, are they?

Indiana: But I agree, we seriously should hang out sometime! Just us two, though, okay- a girls night! Or at least, just us and our sisters. We haven't gotten together in awhile, huh?

Send me the dates!

~Indiana (and Wisconsin)

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry about it, I wasn't really mad. ^^ Yay for partner's in crime! :D<strong>

**Oh, and, my Indiana is a girl, and Wisconsin is a boy. I was going to put that in the Intro, but it didn't save. (*Gotta go do that now*) And, I'm going to sav your letter as Lee Jones, Indiana instead of Indiana or Indiana Jones just to save some people the confusion (lol).**

**Thanks again for the letter!**


	4. California I

_Hi guys! Cali here~_

_Wisconson, you know my cheese is better than yours. After all, happy cows come from California~ *Hugs* You know i'm joking with you. *hugs again* Your so sweet! America says I used to be sweet like that, but as the Gold Rush progressed I became a little tougher. If it weren't for my long hair and eyelashes America might have thought I turned into a boy overnight! You should stay the way you are though. I like the way you are. :)_

_Oregon has been really distant lately. I know he's a busy guy and all, but I get lonely. :( So come and visit, okay?_

~Love and kisses, California

* * *

><p>Indiana: I swear I saw Wisconsin smile while reading this!<p>

Wisconsin: I never denied it.

We should have another blind taste-test for our cheese again.

Indiana: Yeah, the cheese was so good last year!

And-stay strong!

Wisconsin: It sure was funny to watch everyone scramble over to your place all of a sudden though.

But if you need any help, we'll send some aid.

Indiana: Plus, I heard that Oregon is arranging a special night for you two- so don't lose hope!

Wisconsin: And we'll make sure to visit. It's still a little chilly out here so I hope your place is staying comfortable and warm.

And don't worry, I won't change the way I am.

~With Love, Indiana and Wisconsin

* * *

><p><strong>AN I was so happy that I had gotten two new letters- thanks so much guys! And, Indiana sure likes to use exclamation points, doesn't she . . .? ^^'**


	5. California II

_California, writing back!_

_Wow! You two sure do respond fast! You know i'll win that taste test. :)_

_Yeah, I remember when I was just a little nugget. Well, that's what America said. I was a little nugget. It was his way of joking around. Thinking back, it makes me giggle. I still remember poor Sutter. He got so popular when gold was found at his mill. I think thats about when America started to take care of me. Before then I didn't really need to be taken care of. But once all those miners came, so did the gunfights. America took a bullet for me once. I should really thank him more often for that._

_A special night? It's about time! For two hundred years that guy has liked me and hasn't done anything. I'm an actress, I can read emotions like a book. Thats how I knew. I like that shy and sweet part of him, but there is only so much a girl can take!_

_~Wish me luck! California_

* * *

><p>Indiana: I know. It might not seem like it at first, but America sure has done so much for us.<p>

Wisconsin: It's true, though an outsider might not see it.

And there's no way you will win the taste test, as I am making sure our finest cows are making the cheese!

Indiana: Way to break the mood, huh?

And I do know how you feel. _Trust me_. Some guys just _can't. Take. A. Hint._ I don't think he even realizes…

Wisconsin: Who?

Indiana: N-No one! A-anyway California, I will be wishing you happiness and good luck~

Wisconsin: Both of us will.

Indiana: Make sure to tell me how the _date_ goes, alright?

Best of Wishes, Indiana and Wisconsin.


	6. Lee Jones, Indiana II

_(Oh crap sorry about that!)_  
><em>Hehe, well I'm free almost any day. Things have been kind of slow around here work wise. So, how about next Saturday?<em>

* * *

><p>Indiana: I just checked my calendar, and I'm free! I can't wait! Are some of our other sisters coming, or is going to be just the two of us? Either way, it'll be a party! I'm going to bring my Colts snuggie!<p>

Wisconsin: You own a Colts snuggie?

Indiana: W-well, y-you own one with the text _Got Cheese?_ on it, so I wouldn't be talking!

Saturday-got it! Indiana (and Wisconsin)~

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't worry about it, it's fine!~**

**And a big thank-you to you and everyone else who has wrote a letter, Thank you!**


	7. California III

_(I hope you don't mind me sending in letters so fast. This is just really fun. X3)_

_Impatiant and sending a letter back, California is here!_

_No worries Indy! If he really needs a hint, I can help with that. ;) Wisconcon, those had better be the best cows in the world. I'm way too competitive to lose so easily y'know._

_Well, theres the doorbell! I'd better go. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. You know, if anything happens._

_~Hugs and sunshine, California_

* * *

><p>Wisconsin: Don't worry, they are.<p>

Indiana: Hey-you can't start the response, that's _my_ job!

And if you'd like to help me out with, uh, _that_, be my guest. It seems impossible!

We're rooting for you! Indiana and Wisconsin~

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't mind you sending in letters at all! It is so much fun for me, too! Yay for fanfics and letters :D**


	8. MeganTheNerd II

_I'll try to check it out when I'm there!_

_On a random note, me and my Canadian friend were arguing over which was better: You or Canada. That jerk said the only thing you have is corn fields and the Indy 500! I promptly beat the life out of him. There's so much more to You than vegetables and racing! But he's Canadian so... Wait, what was I ranting about again?_

_Anyway, keep being awesome!_

_-MeganTheNerd_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Well, I thank you for sticking up for me!<p>

We _do_ have corn fields and the Indy 500, and that should be enough to prove that Indiana is a great place to live! Remind your Canadian friend about that whenever they are munching on corn or soybeans!

Wisconsin: Who snacks on corn and soybeans just as a snack?

Indiana: We also have the largest Mini-Marathon in the nation, and it is going on as I write this.

And we have the largest steel producing area in the U.S.!

Our state flag is pretty- blue and gold with a nice, not-too-complicated design.

Our state bird is beautiful!*

We were the first in the country to implement a state-funded public school system.

We have the Colts- GO COLTS! I think that everyone can agree that Peyton Manning is an amazing quarter back.

And Butler placed second in the Men's Final Four both last year and this year.

We also have Indiana University, Notre Dame, and Purdue.

We are easy to find, just look at the center of the United States Map. We are the Crossroads of America for a reason!

And we are called _Hoosiers_ but no one knows what it means.** It's more fun with a mystery!

And of course so much more! I hope you enjoy your visit here!

Hoosiers all the way! Indiana (and Wisconsin)~

* * *

><p><strong>AN There was so much I could write here, but I didn't want to make this _too_ much of a rant. Thanks for sticking up for Indiana!**

***Indiana's state bird is the Cardinal. The Cardinal is my favorite bird, and not just because it's Indiana's state bird. The males are a beautiful red and the females are brown with just a tint of red. So pretty!~ They are easily identified, too, and I often see a male and female cardinals staying together in my backyard.**

****People from Indiana are called _Hoosiers_ but no one knows where the term came from, not even the Hoosiers themselves! But it is a unique term, right? **


	9. California 4

_I'm back~_

_Mine are too. So be prepared!_

_Hugs all around! It went great. Oregon is so old fasioned, he took me out to dinner. Guy sure can blush though. He took me to the nicest Italian place~ Then he kinda confessed. It was kind of in the middle of him sipping his soda with a straw. Which makes it even cuter. I imagine things are going to go slow, mostly because of how shy he is. That's part of the reason I like him though, so I don't mind. :)_

_Oh! You know what would be fun? A double date! I'll be with Oregon, and um... you two can be together! That would be fun! Teehee! Yay! We should go to a dessert place, oh! Or an ice cream parlor! Oh! Oh! Or maybe a movie! You will come won't you? I'm all excited now and i'll be sad if you don't come. :(_

_(Best of luck Indy)_

_~Awaiting your reply! California_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Sounds like you had a lot of fun. That's great, California!<p>

Hey, hey, Wisconsin, wanna go get some ice cream with California and Oregon?

Wisconsin: Hmm? Oh, uh, sure.

Indiana: Okay, so that settles it! Count us in!

It seems our talk about dairy is becoming more and more prominent, Indiana (and Wisconsin)~

* * *

><p><strong>AN I guess that (talking about dairy) is to be expected with Wisconsin and California, though.**


	10. Connecticut I

_Dear Indiana and Wisconsin,_

_Its your older sis Connecticut! (You remember me...right? You know, the one that always took care of you when you were little and gave you your first allowances...right?)_

_How are you guys doing? I'm fighting a cold, but no one seems to notice..._

_*cough* ah, the room is spinning, i got to wrap this up._

_If you need anything, call me ok? I hope no one is bothering you!_

_Connecticut_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Of course we remember you!<p>

Wisconsin: Yeah, I used the allowance you gave me to buy my first cow.

I hope your cold is getting better.

Indiana: Drink lots of fluids!

And we'll make sure to call you if we need anything.

Feel better! Indiana and Wisconsin~

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry this took so long. I had tried to update this befor but it wouldn' let me upload the letter -headdesk-.**

**Thank you everyone for the letters!**


	11. MeganTheNerd

_No Prob! You guys should come to the ol' Evergreen state sometime! Our Children's Museum might not be as big but there's a lot fresh seafood and the Space Needle is always fun!_

_Love, MeganTheNerd_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Ooh, the Space Needle? I'll <em>definitely <em>be coming!

Wisconsin: I like seafood.

Indiana: So it's settled then!

Let's make some reservations!

Looking forward to it! Indiana and Wisconsin~


	12. California 5

_Hi guys! Cali here!_

_Your coming? Great! Just come over whenever. Speaking of dairy, one of my cows got replaced with a donkey. Wisconson is too nice to do something like that, so i'm worried that someone is trying to mess up the competition. Oh wait, the cow is back. I'm not quite sure what to say now..._

_Anyways, so the ice cream parlor? I know a great place in San Diego. They serve the best sundays! I'll be waiting at my place!_

_~Eargerly awaiting more dairy products, California_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Maybe Tony, America's alien, took the cow for a second?<p>

Wisconsin: Yeah, sure, then he just put it back?

Indiana: Well, you don't seem to have any other theories!

It's back now, anyway, so it's not like it matters.

Wisconsin: That sure is weird though.

Indiana: Back on subject-San Diego sounds great. And warm. So warm!~

Mmm, can't wait for the ice cream!

Eat it before it melts! Indiana and Wisconsin~


	13. California 6

_Cough, Cali... you know the drill._

_I got a nasty case of the flu. Still, I made a couple reservations for you guys at the ice cream place. It's pretty popular, and since it's hot out you kinda need them. Urg... I can't even leave my bed. Still, I know you two won't let the reservations go to waste, right?_

_As for the cheese, i'm still not giving up on that. A small flu won't bring me down! Urg..._

_Hi, it's Oregon. Sorry, California isn't feeling so well at the moment so she can't make it. She seems fine to me, but you can never tell around her. She has enough energy to power a generator. You two enjoy yourselves though, okay? I would come too, but i'm making a salmon dinner for California right now._

_~Please enjoy the ice cream! California and Oregon._

* * *

><p>Indiana (before going out to get ice cream): Cal-i-forn-<em>iiaaaaa!<em>

Indiana: Well, we did enjoy the ice cream.

Wisconsin: I'll admit you have some pretty good stores down there, Cali.

Indiana, soft so Wisconsin can't hear: But it was so akward!

But it was really fun, nonetheless.

Wisconsin: We should do it again sometime!

Indiana: Yeah!

Wisconsin: But with California and Oregon, I mean.

Indiana: Yeah…

Well, Oregon, take good care of California, okay?

And California, get better!

Wisconsin: The flu is no fun, but I'm sure Oregon will take care of you, Cali.

How was Oregon's cooking? Do you like salmon? Indiana and Wisconsin~


	14. Alice I

_Dear Indiana and Wisconsin,_

_Hi you guys! It's your little sister,Alice! How have you guys been? With distance and all,I don't get to see you two much._

_Also,have either of you seen France? He felt me up last time he saw me,and I'm trying to pop a cap up his ass._

_With love,Alice. R. Jones AKA Maine_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Hey, Alice!<p>

Wisconsin: Long time, no see!

Indiana: And, hmmm, France?

That weird pervert…

Wisconsin: You can say that again.

Indiana: I believe that Michigan saw him heading North, and that he said something about 'invading Canada's vital regions…'

Hope you find 'em! Indiana and Wisconsin~

* * *

><p><strong>AN And with this, I will move the rating up to 'T'. xD**

**Just in case, you know?~ .3**

**Also, I wasn't sure what to put your name down as, so I just put down 'Alice.' If you'd rather it be Maine or Alice/Maine don't hesitate to let me know!~**

**And thank you and everyone else for the reviews!**


	15. Michigan I

_Merry meet!_

_Hello sister, Hello brother! It's your little sister Michigan!_

_So, even though I live right really close, I felt like sending a letter.._

_Oh! And have you seen Alaska? I went to go see him but he wasn't there..._

_Michigan_

Indiana: Hey, Michigan!

Wisconsin: You're never too close or too far to send a letter, right?

Indiana: And I think Alaska is visiting Russia right now, but I could be wrong.

We'll keep you posted! Indiana and Wisconsin~


	16. Connecticut II

_Dear Indiana and Wisconsin,_

_Yay! You didn't forget me!_

_Wisconsin, thats money well spent *smiles*_

_Ah, thanks for the advise on my cold. Im feeling better, but every once in a while the room spins..._

_Also, have you seen my bird Captain Milly? I keep calling her, but she isn't coming... I hope Dad didn't use her for food..._

_Connecticut_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Dad wouldn't eat Captain Milly!<p>

…_Right_?

Wisconsin: I'm… sure he's got more sense than that.

And it was money well spent, thank you.

Indiana: Sorry to hear that you're still a little sick, but at least you're feeling better!

I'm sure we can find Captain Milly if we can get the whole family to look together! Indiana and Wisconsin~


	17. Michigan II

_Dear Indiana and Wisconsin,_

_He might be... Well, anyways do you guys remember the prank Arizona pulled at the last states meeting, Oregon so did not expect all that ink! But, I didn't enjoy all the bickering afterwards... _

_Alicia T. Jones AKA Michigan_

* * *

><p>Indiana: THAT WAS HILARIOUS! <em>Ahahaha…<em>

Wisconsin: It wasn't _that_ funny, Indy.

Indiana: It was if you saw, _pfft_, his face afterwards, _hah…_

Wisconsin: It wasn't if you had to listen to snap at each other.

Indiana: Whatever.

Have you found Alaska yet?

He can only go so far! Indiana and Wisconsin~


	18. California 7

_I'm feeling better already! Cali writing in~~~_

_Sorry! It's not my fault though! Kinda... Anyways, wasn't the ice cream good? I love going to the ice cream places, their the best in the summer time. I put a word in about you two, so you shouldn't have to wait in lines if you ever get a hankering for ice cream. OH! You should really try the deep fried ice cream in Old Town. Waaa~ It's so good. _

_*smacks Wisconson* Hey, be happy that you had Indy with you! Ice cream places are just strange to go to alone at my house. Oh, sorry. I guess the fever is still getting at me. I didn't mean to be violent. :( But still, really. Boys, I swear. _

_I really don't like most kinds of fish. I'm more of a fruit person. But Oregon is like a master at cooking fish. He can make even anchovies taste good. I don't know how he does it! *hugs Oregon* He's even taking care of the cows for me and keeping Tony away from them. Well, enough of my fever induced letter. _

_I wonder if this has to do with my economy, California~_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Glad to hear that you're feeling better!<p>

Wisconsin: …_Ow_.

Indiana: Yeah, you're right-_boys!_ Ugh!

Deep fried ice cream? Sounds awesome!

Wisconsin: Unhealthy, but still pretty good.

Indiana: Thanks for taking away the long waiting lines!

And, I'm with you there on the fish vs. fruit, but can Oregon really make it taste that good? Send us sample, if you would please!

Wisconsin: Good to hear that Oregon is taking care of Tony.

Hope you're economy is okay! Indiana and Wisconsin~


	19. Michigan III

_Dear Wisconsin and Indiana,_

_Yes... and he was carrying a bottle of EMPTY vodka... He was visiting Russia._

_I don't get why most states don't let him drink it... And why do they call it a "Commie drink"? Alaska isn't communist and neighter is Russia... So.. why?_

_Alicia T. Jones_

* * *

><p>Indiana: I think that it's for the best that Alaska doesn't go near the vodka too often.<p>

Wisconsin: Not after what happened last time, at least.

Indiana: Who knew a compass and shower rack could cause that much damage…!

As for why it's called that…

Wisconsin: We really don't know. You'd have to ask Alaska. When he gets back from Russia, of course.

Is Alaska back yet? Indiana and Wisconsin~

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has written a letter to Indiana and Wisconsin. I, aswell as they, appreciate it. We hope to keep hearing from those who have already written in and hear from those of you who have not!**


	20. Michigan 4

_Dear Indiana and Wisconsin,_

_^_^ yep, he's back... suffering from hangover.. but back_

_...a shover rack? ... What happened?_

_Michigan_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Ugh. Well, <em>that's what you get, Alaska<em>!

And, Wisconsin, what _WAS_ Alaska doing with that shower rack? And compass.

Wisconsin: I…I think he thought he was Russia or something. Or was pretending to be Russia. He kept saying that it was his '_pipe_'.

Indiana: Oh yeah, Russia carries around a pipe sometimes, doesn't he.

What about the compass?

Wisconsin: No one really remembers how that came into play… but I think I remember him having it in his other hand the whole time he was swinging around the shower rack.

Indiana: Well, there you have it! What we can remember of it anyway.

But nonetheless, glad to hear that he is back! Indiana and Wisconsin~

_P. s. Did you ask Alaska why it was called a '_commie drink_' yet?_


	21. Michigan 5

_Dear Wisonsin and Indiana,_

_You guys do remeber that he IS the child of Russia, so he would act alot like him._

_Right, he does carry that around._

_And for the "Commie drink" thing, when I asked he just said that America was crazy... which I don't disagree with... But have you guys ever tried it? I have once when Alaska dragged me with him to visit Russia once... _

_Michigan_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Well, that's true and hard to forget, but it caused a lot of damage.<p>

But some good memories, too. It's all good, though! No worries!

Wisconsin: I still don't see the 'America is crazy' thing. I mean, I see what he means, no offence, Dad, but… never mind.

Indiana: And how was the drink? I think I might've tried it once, but it could've been orange juice or grape juice or something.

Wisconsin: That's… a _big_ difference, Indy.

Indiana: Shut up!

And how was Russia, visiting against your will? Indiana and Wisconsin~


	22. California 8

_Dear Indiana and Wisconsin,_

_Hello, it's Oregon. And it wasn't funny. That ink took two hours to get out._

_California: I'm writing in too. And I truely have to thank Arizona for that. I got the chance to peep on Oregon. ;)_

_Oregon: You didn't! What the hell Cali-_

_California: Haha, you know i'm joking._

_Oregon: I can never be too sure about that..._

_California: It's almost summer time, which is making me feel better already! It also means it's time to shop._

_Oregon: Oh, whoopee..._

_California: For a swimsuit. ... Oregon, you could be a little more enthusiastic about me getting a new swimsuit. Arizona is._

_Oregon: Which is exactly why I drop kicked h- I mean, yeah. Yeah, thats great._

_California: I would send you a sample, but then it wouldn't be as fresh and tasty. You two should come over for dinner! I'll make sure to make a bunch of tasty desserts too. :) How does Friday sound?_

_Hope you guys can make it! California and Oregon~_

* * *

><p>Indiana: <em>Whaaaaa~<em> You two are so cute!

And you have to send me pictures of your swimsuit, Cali!

Or Oregon shopping. Really, either will do.

Wisconsin:'_Desserts_' sounds good right now. Mmm.

Indiana: Friday sounds awesome!

See you then! Indiana and Wisconsin~


	23. California 9

_California here~_

_The shopping trip went great. And here you are, a pic of me in my new swimsuit and a great shot of Oregon holding the bags in the mall. He's so cute when he's trying not to drop stuff~_

_How does a Chocolate Lava cake sound? Or perhaps some deep fried ice cream? Or perhaps a Parfait. If your looking for pies, then i'm the person to come to. My house isn't called the Land of Fruits and Nuts for nothing! No, seriously. Don't call me that. I can still make a mean pie though._

_Waiting for Friday! Cali~_

* * *

><p>Indiana: How does the cake sound?<p>

Wisconsin: You seriously have to ask?

Indiana: It sounds _amazing_ of course!

And you look totally cute in that picture!

Wisconsin: And Oregon looks like he's having a… _fun_ time.

Indiana: And deep fried ice cream and parfaits and pies, oh my! My mouth is watering!

Wisconsin: It's making me hungry, too.

Indiana: But which is better- your pies or your cheese?

_Mmhmmmm_…chocolate lava cake…. Indiana and Wisconsin~


	24. Michigan 6

_Dear Indiana and Wisconsin,_

_...It was fine but extremely cold! and I felt like I needed to sleep with one eye open! _

_But, The vodka... is indicribile. But it doesn't taste like orange juice or... grape? What the?_

_Michigan_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Oh, I meant that I wasn't sure if I had had it or not. I don't really remember for sure…<p>

Wisconsin: Maybe she just had _that_ much.

Indiana: Eh..well…_fine,_ okay! It was good!_ Really_ good!

So, uh, I guess you survived though, huh?

Wisconsin: Nice change of subject. But I bet it felt good to be back on American soil, huh?And to not have to be so tense anymore.

But... is really _that_ cold over there? Indiana and Wisconsin~


	25. California 10

_It's Cali!_

_I guess i'll just have to bake all of them then! Hahaha, it's kinda funny. The little me never would have guessed that I would end up this way. I was such a little troublemaker. The Wild West wasn't called the Wild West for no reason after all. And the Gold Rush didn't help either. It took quite a few years for America to make me believe in Law and Order. I really wasn't that civilized..._

_What i'm best at making is cheesecake! I absolutely love making cheesecake. _

_!_

_Ow! It's summer now so i'm getting a lot of bug bites... Gah! Stupid little motherf-_

_yeowch! Ow!_

_Thats it! If that netting doesn't come soon i'm going to get out my pistol and shoot the living he- oh! Right! The desserts! I should get to baking. :)_

_You might want to bring some bug spray, California~_

* * *

><p>Indiana: Yes-bake all of them!<p>

Or better yet, all of us, You, Me, Wisconsin, and Oregon, could bake them together!

Either way, we get to eat delicious desserts!

Wisconsin: I think we need to have a cheesecake making contest, California.

Indiana: _Ahh_, the days when you were just a little rebel and troublemaker. Good times, indeed.

And-bug spray! Got it. Thanks for the heads-up. I absolutely _hate_ bug bites. I hope the netting arrives soon!

Wisconsin: And do us _all_ a favor and keep the pistol sheathed in a drawer.

We're looking forward to the sweets! Indiana and Wisconsin~


End file.
